


Stolen Glances

by incurableinsanity



Series: Winterhawk Shorts [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Meeting, Love at First Sight, M/M, Winterhawk Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4845212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incurableinsanity/pseuds/incurableinsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky glances up and falls in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Glances

**Author's Note:**

> Available in Русский ([x](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4641394))
> 
> Winterhawk Week Day 1: Love at First Sight  
> Also on [tumblr](http://torii-storii.tumblr.com/post/129569938064/stolen-glances)

Bucky has been readjusting to being – well _himself_ – for about three months. Some nights are tough, some are easy, and some nights he wants nothing more than to disappear again so Steve can’t find him.

He’s been staying at Steve’s apartment in Brooklyn for the time being, even though Steve used to primarily live in Avengers Tower with the other Avengers. It makes him uncomfortable, that he’s taking Steve away from his teammates, but Steve reassures him that it’s fine like the stubborn man he is.

Still, in three months, he has yet to meet any of the other Avengers aside from Natasha and Tony. Tony he met once, when Tony had to fix something that made his arm spasm uncontrollably. He’s not sure he’s ready to meet the other Avengers just yet, but Steve did say they could meet the others one at a time.

Reluctantly, Bucky agrees, because he does have to begin to readjust to other people.

 

Two days later, Steve brings Bucky by the tower, and he meets Bruce Banner down in one of the labs.

“Dr. Banner,” He greets, shaking the man’s hand lightly. He won’t admit it, but he’s worried about somehow bringing out the Hulk – the thought of the beast makes his instincts prickle, but he forces himself to relax.

“Bruce, please,” Bruce smiles politely, returning the handshake. It turns out Bruce is a quiet, yet dry-humored scientist, which makes him easy to get used to. He just needs to steer clear of the Hulk.

“Thor’s currently in Asgard,” Steve says as they make their way to the common floor. “But, Natasha said she and Clint should be returning today if you’d like to meet him.”

Bucky shrugs. As long as Steve and Natasha are around, it should be fine. Steve sets about making lunch in the kitchen when they get to the common floor, and Bucky sits on a nearby stool. He spaces for a little bit, absently watching Steve work, and nearly startles when the elevator slides open.

“Hey, Steve,” Natasha greets, “James.”

“Natasha,” Steve returns and Bucky nods. “Where’s Clint?”

“He’s taking a quick shower, but he’ll smell the food and come up,” She says and Steve grins. Natasha sits next to Bucky.

“Mission go okay?”

“Minor injuries, but we’re fine,” Natasha shrugs. Steve and Natasha chat for several more minutes while Bucky glances down and listens quietly. He flexes his metal hand, watching the plates move, shift, and whir softly. It always amazes him how it moves so smoothly.

True to Natasha’s word, several minutes after Steve finishes up, the elevator slides open once again.

“Welcome back, Clint,” Steve smiles. “Hungry?”

“Hey, Steve,” A tired voice replies. “I can eat.”

“You can always eat,” Natasha teases lightly. Clint snorts.

Bucky glances up, and falls in love.

Clint Barton’s got a gash over his left eyebrow, a bruise forming on his lower jaw, and a bandage wrapped around his left arm. He’s the definition of a human tragedy at first glance, but Bucky’s never seen someone more attractive.

Clint meets his gaze, and Bucky barely manages not to startle at the piercing eyes. “You must be Bucky.” Clint smiles, holds out his hand. “Clint Barton, best shot in the world.”

Bucky grins a little, shaking his hand. “James Barnes, the actual best shot in the world.” Clint laughs.

“We’ll see about that.” Clint takes a seat next to Bucky, shoulders nearly brushing. While they’re eating, Bucky can see Clint taking curious glances at him from time to time, and he has to suppress the smile. He glances over, seeing Clint looking at him again. Bucky winks. Clint flushes.

Silently laughing, Bucky supposes he could come around the tower more often.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](http://torii-storii.tumblr.com/)


End file.
